


Halloween Happenstance

by DistantStar



Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: 13daysofclexa, Day 1, F/F, Free day, Halloween 2019, clextober19, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar
Summary: There's a big Halloween Party Clarke's has to get to. But things never go as planned.





	Halloween Happenstance

Apparently sometime this morning, Octavia had stuck bat stickers all over her bedroom mirror. She knew that her room-mate was teasing her about her costume of choice this year.

Staring in the mirror and trying to see through all the stickers, Clarke used it to glance behind her to her black cat lounging on her bed, “ 'tis the season,” she muttered to him. It was Halloween, and maybe that saying was technically formed for Christmas because of the song and all. But hey, to her it sounded good. But her cat just meowed at her, as though disgusted with her choice of costume, and rolled over on the bed.

Dressed head to toe in an authentic looking black Cat-Woman suit, complete with velvet ears crowning her blonde hair, Clarke turned around and put her hands on her hips, “what? You think I should have gone with Harley?” No answer from her cat, of course. And Octavia had pushed for Harley too. But everyone did that. She thought. Not that her choice was much less prolific but at least she hoped she didn’t run into someone else wearing it five times at the same party tonight. Her cat sat nothing of course, “thanks for your help.” she laughed. And shook her head. The party was in fifteen minutes. She had a plate full of pumpkin shaped cookies to take with her, but she still had no idea where it was at except at a friend of Octavia’s house. She was waiting to hear from her, and at that exact moment, her phone rang in her purse.

Clarke ran and grabbed it from the bed, digging through it until she pulled the phone out. Checking the number she saw it was Octavia’s and she answered it fast, “yeah?”

_ “Is that all?” _ her friend demanded, _ “yeah??” _

“Yeah,” Clarke said back, “I mean, it's in fifteen minutes. Are you there?”

_ “Oh yeah, I’m….” _Octavia giggled, her voice sounded garbled a minute and Clarke could tell her friend was leaning away from the phone to call out to someone. It made her wrinkle her forehead and asked,

“Octavia are you already drunk?”

_ “Mighta had...one or three beers,” _Octavia chuckled.

“Great.” Clarke rolled her eyes playfully, “and the party hasn’t even started yet.”

_ “Not until you get here, babe.” _ Octavia happily agreed. Clarke knew that Raven was going to be their driver tonight. But Octavia apparently got an early start.

“Well,” Clarke reminded with a laugh, “I kind of need the address…”

_ “Oh yeah!” _ Octavia started giggling. Clarke heard her throw back another drink, _ “completely forgot. Its….” _

-=-

Her house was packed wall-to wall with people. Some of them, Lexa didn’t even know. But the music was loud, and lights were flashing, as she squeezed through people wearing Halloween costumes that ranges from princesses to ghouls and everything in between. Trying to balance a plate of drinks on her hand she wasn’t watching where she was going and nearly tripped on the end of a mummy’s wrap that was trailing on the floor,

“Hey, Bat-girl!” the mummy, Anya, whipped about, teasing her about her costume again. Lexa had worn it because she liked the fact she could hide her eyes behind a mask. And she got to wear leather. That worked for her. Not to mention, Bat-girl had been a childhood favorite. And she was tired as going as part of a pairing with Anya or any of her other friends. She went ‘stag’ this year, so to speak. And maybe was hoping to pick up a girl too. Not that she’d admit that to her sister or anyone.

Annoyed at her choice to go it alone without a twinsy-possible costume, Anya had chosen a traditional mummy suit; leaving her head was unwrapped, her hair intentionally messy and dark bruises were painted onto her face, “Lex! Watch out, will you. You almost pulled my costume off…you don’t want to see that, I tell ya.” she grabbed one of the drinks off the tray and tossed it down, nearly oblivious to the red-head dressed like a dead fairy hanging from her arm. Anya seemed to remember her suddenly and turned to kiss her head, “hey gorgeous.” she muttered.

“An, I want to dance….” the girl whined at her.

With a grin on her face, Anya put the drink back on Lexa’s plate and took the redhead's face in her hands and kissed her lips, “sure thing, babe…” pulling the girl away right as the doorbell rang Anya shouted back, “get that, will ya!” Might be our pizzas!” she vanished into the crowds and the doorbell rang again.

Everyone was there, so Lexa thought Anya was probably right. And they were almost out of the pizzas they had ordered and this would be the second round. Not wanting to miss them Lexa put down her plate, dug for her wallet, and half-dashed half squeezed through the party and whipped open the door, “hi, thanks…” she went through her wallet quickly as she could trying to find the right bills and a decent tip. Yanking them out, she was expecting to find a delivery person standing there with ten boxes of pizza… not a gorgeous a gorgeous blonde in a catsuit holding a tray of cookies. She stared. Her mouth going slack as her knees weakened at the sight of her, “wow…” the word was out before Lexa could stop it. She couldn’t stop from staring either.

“Hi…” blonde cat-woman seemed hesitant, “I'm ...here for the party?”

“Oh!” Lexa got it together, or tried to. Her fingers fumbled as she stuffed her money back in her wallet, “Oh right!” she tucked the wallet away and opened the door wider to let the gorgeous blonde Cat-woman in, “I’m Lexa.”

“Clarke.” Cat-woman smiled and stepped into her house.

“Clarke…” the name rolled off Lexa’s lips so easily as she shut the door to follow Clarke into the crowd, “the uh...the uh ...refreshment table! Yeah..it's right over there.” she pointed the way. She could tell it was Clarke’s first time here, and she wondered who she had heard about the party from. But right now, she had to move fast. Because Clarke was turning heads everywhere she went. Lexa shot a glare at Niylah for checking Clarke out and Niylah quickly paled and turned back to the witch she was chatting with. In the little exchange, she had lost sight of Clarke and quickly whipped her gaze through the crowds to find her again. Thankfully she was already by the punch-bowl, which gave Lexa the perfect opening.

She moved over quickly to where Clarke just set the cookies down and was reaching for the cheap plastic skull shaped cups, “would you?” Lex asked, getting her attention again, her pulse speeding up on its on the minute Clarke looked up and their eyes met again, “would you like a drink?”

“Please.” Clarke nodded at her. And Lexa grinned, and reached forward and fumbled with the ladle but got the drink into the glass and handed it across, “its ..its punch. Its tropical I guess. We didn’t know what flavor to get. But anyway. Anya spiked it earlier and I thought I’d warn you cause…” she was rambling, and bit her lips together to shut herself up, shoving her hands into her pockets to keep from doing something else stupid in front of Clarke. Across the room, she saw they caught Anya’s attention and Anya was cracking up. Lexa blushed and bit her lip. She would get back at her sister later.

“Its okay,” Clarke spoke up, as though she hadn’t noticed the glare between herself and Anya, “spiked is fine.”

Lexa whipped her gaze around, “really??”

“Oh yeah,” Clarke laughed and took another drink, “its half the fun of it. Nice party going on here, by the way?”

“Thanks.” Lexa grinned ear to ear. Clarke was open to conversation. That was always good.

“Whoever owns this place knows how to throw a party,” Clarke spoke up.

“We hope.” Lexa nodded, and grabbed one of Clarke’s cookies. She bit into it and it was so good, she had to remember her manners and not cram the whole frosted thing into her mouth in front of a girl she just met and was very attracted to. What would that look like? She must have failed though because Clarke chuckled softly,

“Do you like them?” she asked after the cookies.

“Oh,” Lexa turned red, “I do. Did you make them?”

Clarke nodded, “have another.”

“Thanks,” she grabbed another cookie and a cup from the table and filled it up because she was pretty sure she was going to need it. As she bit into the cookie and started to wash it down with the drink out of the corner of her eye she saw Clarke glancing around the room, “have you seen Octavia?”

Octavia? The name didn’t ring a bell and was pretty unique. So choking on her drink Lexa cleared her throat and pulled it away asking, “I’m sorry, who?” she hoped this Octavia wasn’t a girlfriend...and she felt herself get worried.

“My...my roommate?” Clarke clarified and looked around the party again before looking at Lexa, “this is 5013 Arkadia Avenue, right?”

“N...no…” Lexa’s mouth dropped open. She stared at Clarke in horror as she realised what had happened, “this is...this is 5013 Polis Street…”

“What??!” Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded meekly, “yeah…..”

Clarke turned red with embarrassment, “you mean, I have the wrong party??”

“Yeah…” Lexa answered. But could see the realization take over. Clarke was already whipping about, getting ready to leave. She had to stop her. Reaching out she grabbed the panicking blonde by the wrist, “please don’t go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Happy Halloween! I hope you liked the fic. Be safe out there tonight. If you'd like to, come visit me at tumblr for more at [adistantstarblog](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com). Thanks and have a good night! :D


End file.
